


Faça com estilo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Aquilo não contava como um primeiro beijo. Crowley decidiu isso mesmo quando os lábios do anjo ainda estavam encostados nos seus.





	Faça com estilo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Aquilo não contava como um primeiro beijo. Crowley decidiu isso mesmo quando os lábios do anjo ainda estavam encostados nos seus.

Isso porque o seu primeiro beijo com Aziraphale seria épico, geralmente nas suas fantasias era após um grande resgate ou declaração de amor, e frequentemente havia fogos de artifício explodindo no céu atrás deles e o som distante de violinos por algum motivo. Não seria naquele restaurante apertado em Soho com cadeiras bem desconfortáveis que Aziraphale insistiu que eles deviam ir naquela noite porque aparentemente eles tinham um Dim Sum fantástico, e ele nem permitiu Crowley arranjar uma mesa melhor para eles porque segundo Aziraphale não seria justo com os outros patronos do estabelecimento que estavam ali naquela noite. E mais importante, não seria um acidente, ele tinha se aproximado de Aziraphale para fazer um comentário em seu ouvido sobre a possibilidade de amarrar os cadarços do sapato de um dos garçons e se divertir vendo o sujeito se estabacar (embora a parte divertida mesmo seria olhar escandalizado de Aziraphale pela sugestão), enquanto o anjo se virou ao mesmo tempo para fazer algo com relação a consistência da comida e aí aconteceu, seus lábios estavam se tocando pela primeira vez em seis mil anos.

Ele não tinha certeza quem se afastou primeiro, só que as bochechas do anjo tinham assumido um adorável tom rosado e ele nem conseguia pensar em alguma piada a fazer a respeito disso. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

E Aziraphale também não estava dizendo nada, apenas olhando para ele.

Crowley estava prestes a se desculpar pelo troço todo quando Aziraphale colocou ambas suas mãos no pescoço dele bem gentilmente e aí ele trouxe seus lábios novamente de encontro aos de Crowley.

E aquilo era um beijo, aquilo era deliberado, aquilo era um dos resultados inevitáveis da longa e entrelaçada existência que eles viveram até esse ponto. E era épico, porque era eles, locação ou circunstâncias antecedentes não conseguiam tirar isso. E era bom, do jeito que ele sempre soube que seria. Era um beijo que fazia a longa espera por este valer a pena.

Embora ele não tenha resistido fazer uma pequena modificação, não nele e em Aziraphale mas sim que sem motivo nenhum aparente muitas pessoas em Londres decidiram soltar fogos de artifício naquela noite apesar de não ser ano novo ou dia de Guy Fawkes ou qualquer outra data cujo tal ato era esperado, e todos os residentes na cidade que tinham violinos sentiram uma vontade irresistível de tocar naquela noite. E quando Crowley e Aziraphale saíram do restaurante as luzes coloridas brilhavam no céu e a música enchia as ruas de Londres em perfeita harmonia.

"Você fez isso ?" Aziraphale perguntou para ele.

"Estilo conta anjo" ele disse e dessa vez beijou Aziraphale.

E foi épico, como o beijo que veio antes e todos os beijos que viriam depois.


End file.
